The Girlfriend Repeller
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: When a girl calls Chad her "boyfriend", Chad calls upon Sonny to get him out of it. After that Sonny becomes his official "Girlfriend Repeller". When Chad falls for Sonny, can he makes his "Girlfriend Repeller" his girlfriend? For Emma :
1. The Girlfriend Repeller Part 1

**THE GIRLFRIEND REPELLER **

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA! Yes, I am going to be bugging the fanfic world all day with fics because I LOVE HER! I know that "repeller" is not a word, but it's a funny word to use and beats 'repellant'. The Girlfriend Repellant sorta sounds like Sonny is a fly-exterminator xD So I started this about ... a month ago? I did about half of a chapter and TOTALLY forgot about it. Dang, I'm dumb. Anyway, I ramble. EMMA ROCKS! (DemiandSelenafan) PLEASE PLEASE PM her and say happy birthday! :) I will love you forever xD I'd also like to say hola to my lovely forum friends ... IF any of you actually read this. lol, I'm not positive that you will ... but ah well, the world'll keep revolving ;P **

**My beta Maddy's a little busy at the minute so thank you to Heidi! (Willow. Heidi Erickson) for being my last-minute beta! You have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are! Normally I'd wait but I had to get this up today for a certain little princess' birthday! :) Also there's mentions of my friends Angela (McLovingIt) Julia (Peace-loveandCDChugs) and Heidi (Willow. Heidi Erickson) so look out for them! :D Anyway, LOVED Falling For The Falls Part 2, but the amazing, all-knowing Rita. Marie told me that ... CHANNY BREAKS UP! If any of you are interested in the script where they break up, PM me or Rita ;) **

**-The Girlfriend Repeller—**

_If there's one thing Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like, it's being referred to as someone's "boyfriend". The word had disgusted me ever since I was eight years old, and now at twenty-four, I still feel exactly the same. That's why seven years ago, I enlisted the help of a certain angel, an angel who could make any girl feel insignificant when standing next to her, an angel who could make even the prettiest of girls feel a stab of envy when seeing her with me. I enlisted her help to keep away the illness that was becoming some girl's "boyfriend"._

_The problem?_

_The angel who helped me was the angel I was currently in love with. And why on earth would she ever consider dating me? I bring back girls to our apartment, ravage them in front of her, then get my angel to make them leave. If any other man had ever ravaged her in front of me, I'd probably have killed them with my bare hands. Why? Because I didn't want to become any girls "boyfriend", I just wanted my angel, Sonny Monroe, to love me too._

_So when did all this mayhem start? Well, seven years ago..._

_..._

Seven Years Ago

"You are so _hot." _She tells me, her arm fitted snuggly around my waist.

"Why, yes I am..." What? It's true. Chad Dylan Cooper needs to have his hotness appreciated.

The girl I've been dating for a week grins.

Her blue eyes don't have the same shine as a certain pair of brown eyes that I do know, her brown shoulder-length hair isn't as pretty as a certain brown-haired girl I know. What was her name again? Jessica? Josie? Jodie? Julie? Julia! Julia that's it.

"So, _Julia_ ... would you like to go get me some—?"

Julia beams. "Aw! Chad! You remembered my name. You are the best boyfriend ever." She flicks my nose with her finger.

It's true I am the best, wait a sec ... did she say boyfriend? WOOOAAHHH! BOYFRIEND? Code Red! Code Red! Chad are you in there? Get Out Now!

"Chad, are you okay?" Julia waves her tanned hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah! I just have to, uh..." I scan the room and my eyes land on my favourite person (Did I say person? I meant Random), she's sitting next to Nico and Grady, laughing at one of Grady's immature jokes. "I just have to, uh... go and see Sonny for a sec." I jump up and bolt my way over to the Random table.

Sonny talks animatedly to the pair. "No way! I've _always_ wanted a pet crab but my Mom-"

"Sonn-ay!" I screech, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair.

"Ow! Chad, get off me!" Sonny tries to yank her arm out of my deathly-hold grip, but after what that girl just told me, I am for once more determined than her. Once I've got her through the threshold, I let her go. "Chad! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sonny, I need your help ... I have an emergency."

Her eyes immediately soften. "Oh my gosh, is someone hurt? Your parents? Your cast? Your pet? We need to get an ambulan-"

"Sonny! It's not _that_ kind of emergency. That girl in there just called me her boyfriend!" I scream at her, horrified.

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Chad, is that _it_?"

"What do you mean 'is that it?' This is serious!" She should be taking this seriously!

"What's so wrong with having a girlfriend?" Sonny asks curiously, not looking at me.

My eyes widen. "Are you _serious_? Dating, that's fine, you just make out a little then dump them with no strings. But an actual girlfriend? You have to stay faithful to them_ all _the time, always remember their birthday, make them Valentine's Day cards, compliment them all the time, visit their parents and other _dumb_ stuff."

Sonny laughs dryly. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again; Jerk!"

Urgh, why do I always let her insult me? "Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

Sonny considers for a minute. "Uhm, well, I don't wanna be the one to break that poor girls heart ... but I suppose I'd really be doing her a favour..."

"So?" I ask her nervously.

"Fine, I'll do it. Follow me." Sonny marches back into the Cafeteria, seemingly scorned. Sonny makes sure Nico and Grady have gone before plastering a huge smile onto her face.

I follow her in blindly; what the hell is she up to?

"Oh, Chad ... you are so sweet sometimes." Sonny says loudly, turning back to me.

Sonny fits her arm around mine and smiles her beautiful smile at me.

Julia is up from her chair quicker than you can say 'Chad'.

"Excuse me, who are _you_? And _what_ are you doing with my boyfriend?" Julia screeches, pushing Sonny away from me.

Sonny feigns shock. "Who am I? Who are _you_? Chad is _my_ boyfriend!"

What the Chad is she doing? Does she want me to be slapped?

Julia gasps. "You're Sonny Monroe! I heard about you two, you know, in _Tween Weekly_ there's always articles about the two of you. I thought it was just gossip!"

Sonny wraps her arm around mine again. "Well, it's not okay? Chad just dates girls as a cover-up! Do you know how sad that makes me _feel_?" Sonny starts fake-sobbing. Wow, she really is a good actress. Who knew?

Julia's mouth is still open. "Oh, well, I'm sorry then, Sonny. I can see how much he loves you." Julia sighs, leaving the Cafeteria.

"Wow, Sonny. Wow." I tell her, amazed.

She immediately let's go of my arm. "Ugh, I feel so bad. She was so nice." Sonny shuffles away from me, disappointed with herself.

"You were _amazing_! You are officially hired as my girlfriend repeller!" I grin happily, I've been needing one of these for years!

Sonny's brow furrows. "Your what?"

"My girlfriend repeller! Everyone thinks we have something going on! So when a girl starts to go all girlfriend-y on me, I'll call you and you can repel her!"

Sonny laughs bitterly. "Chad, that was a _one_-time thing."

"Sonny! Come on! Ple-ease!" I whine.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

_*One Hour Later*_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Chad, leave me _alone_!"

"Not until you say yes!"

"Stop following me!" Sonny screams, sauntering off again.

"Will you do it then?" I ask her again.

"Fine! If you leave me alone!" She relents at last.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good-_bye_! Now go away!" Sonny says harshly, shutting the door in my face.

...

_And that's how Sonny Monroe became my 'Official Girlfriend Repeller' as I called it. Even then, I was falling in love with her (not that I knew it at the time). I'd become so obsessed with having her around that I'd started dating triple the girls I used to, just to get her to be around me. Was I mad? Stupid? Probably both. Back then I assumed it was hormones making me want to date more girls that usual. A few of the girls didn't even want to be my girlfriend and yet I'd still call my number one speed dial and get Sonny to come over straight away to 'repel' them._

_And for some of the really clingy ones she even did something a little extra..._

_..._

Six Years Ago

"I don't believe you."

Sonny and I looked at each other in shock, that had never happened before. After all the rumours about the two of us going out, normally girls believed Sonny straight away (luckily my exes didn't spread any rumours thanks to a little visit from Bart with some money and a signed picture of me).

"W-what do y-you mean?" Sonny asks nervously, biting her lip.

The girl shrugs her broad shoulders, her black hair falling in her face. "I don't believe that Chad would go for someone like you. I don't think you two are 'going out', per se."

Oh great, what now?

Sonny scoffs. "Psh, we so are!" She snuggles her arm around my back and pulls me closer.

The girl chews her chewing gum loudly. "Prove it."

Sonny's eyes go wide. "What do you mean 'prove it'?" Sonny asks as casually as possible. I smooth her hair down with my fingers, trying to look more convincing.

"Kiss." The girl dares us dangerously.

This is it. Do or die. The most Sonny and I had ever done was hold hands in front of a girl that needed to be repelled. There's no way that Sonny would want to kiss me just to get rid of a stalker girlfriend of mine. "Look, Heidi-"

"Fine! we'll prove it!" Sonny says determinedly, that defiant glare sparkling in her eyes.

"We'll what-?"

Sonny turns to me. "Shh, let's kiss ... like we _always _do, Chaddy-bear." No other person in this world will ever call me 'Chaddy-bear', but when Sonny says it, I somehow think it's cute. She places her thumb on my lower lip and traces it slowly, leaning in.

Heidi watches with baited breath, her eyes skeptical. I have to concentrate on _her_ because if I look straight ahead, I'd see Sonny leaning in towards me ... and I'd possibly go insane.

Closer and closer and closer. My eyes close involuntarily; she places both her hands on my cheeks and pulls me closer, edging herself towards me. And then I feel it, the gentle pressure of Sonny Monroe's lips touching mine; it's like water to someone dying of thirst, like an ache I've been needing to soothe, and when our lips touch, I feel like melting on the floor.

If the world ended right now; I'd die a happy man.

Sonny keeps the pressure of her lips on mine gentle, probably wondering why I'm not taking control. If only she knew that if I did take control, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Her fingers comb through my hair and if it wasn't for her lips fastened to mine I would have groaned a long, loud groan.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you." Heidi says stormily.

Sonny pulls away slowly, still looking into my eyes. She laughs a breathy laugh and I can't help but follow her lead.

"I hope you two are very happy together." Heidi tells us sarcastically, and then saunters out of my dressing room.

I don't even care.

Sonny, her hands still framing my face, leans forwards and presses a gentle kiss to my nose. "Sucker." She whispers as she watches the girl leave. Sonny pulls away from me then. "I should be on your show." She laughs cheekily and her laughter is contagious.

"Well, I think it was mainly due to my acting." I know that will ease the tension, and it does. We spend the rest of the hour arguing over who's the better actor. I hope it's me, because the way she was looking at me when she pulled away from that kiss, was the look I'd been craving from her ever since the 'Secret Prom', if she really was acting, I think I'd be crushed.

...

_There you have it, Sonny Monroe, Good girl from Wisconsin, was even willing to bestow a kiss upon my lips to repel a girl. And that's why years later Sonny Monroe and I were roommates, roommates who watched each other's movies, ordered pizza together, made dinner for each other, that's why we were best friends. And still she was willing to play 'The Girlfriend Repeller' seven years on, because that's the kind of selfless girl Sonny Monroe was. Was she still doing it as a favour to other girls? I didn't know. But I was determined to find out. _

_..._

One Year Ago 

"Good Morning!" Sonny says cheerfully, closing my bedroom door behind her with a kick.

I groan. "Sonny, it's too early, go away." Yawning, I close my eyes again.

Sonny plops the tray with my breakfast on my bedside table and dives onto my bed, crushing me.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!" Sonny giggles, bouncing up and down on top of the duvet. One of the things I don't like about her is her being a morning person; _every_ morning this happens.

"Sonn-y, just a few more minutes, please!" I beg her; I really shouldn't have stayed up most of the night watching old movies with her.

"Come on, Chad! You have that audition, remember? Don't make me get the tickle monster..." She is such a child sometimes. And then when I remain still, she suddenly starts throwing jabs at my sides, even though they don't hurt because I'm under the duvet.

How does she always put me in a good mood? I wince in pain and immediately go still.

I can practically feel the worry radiating from her. "Chad, are you okay?"

She slowly starts to pull back the duvet when I pounce on her, flipping her onto her back and tickling her too; her sides are the most ticklish place so I attack there first. She doubles over; laughing her stupid adorable laugh. Thrashing around, she reaches for my plump pillow and whacks me across the head with it. She has just made my bed-head-hair worse! I feign shock before grabbing another pillow and thumping her across the head with it in retaliation.

Sonny snorts with laughter, trying to crawl away from me to reclaim her pillow, but I pull her by the legs away from it, dive over the top of her and reach for it myself. I grasp it in my hand, ready to throw it, when Sonny wriggles away from under me, still hooting with laughter, and grabs another two from the head of the bed. She dives forwards and bangs the pillows against the sides of my head like musical cymbals.

She falls back then, laughing hysterically, rolling around on my bed. "Y-Your h-hair!" She chortles to herself. I grab the pillows she dropped and chuck them at her as hard as I can, making sure to mess up her hair too. Sonny tries half-heartedly to bat away the pillows, but her laughter doesn't allow her to do so.

I reach down again to tickle her waist, my fingers digging into her sides, and she tries to squirm away. "Cha-" She wriggles and writhes to get away, but I attack her hips even harder until she's panting for breath. Just when I think she's about to surrender, she flips me by the shoulder and I land on my back with a thud, and then she's doing the same to me. Her face looks determined as she attempts to tickle me back, but when I don't struggle against her, she digs her fingers harder into my hips and I arch against her, yelping. I immediately grab her wrists, roll her over and pin her to the bed.

Sonny's still smiling, panting heavily, her chest swiftly moving up and down, trying to distract me. "You surrender?" I ask her, holding her wrists to the bed like chains.

Sonny shakes her head defiantly.

"Well, okay then." I shrug and place her two captive hands in one of mine, and I use my other hand to tickle her left hip until she's twisting and squirming against me.

"Ahh! Fine, I give!"

I get off of her with a smirk. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, when will you ever learn? Chad Dylan Cooper always wins."

Sonny pouts, jumping up from the bed. She opens a drawer, finds a shirt, and tosses it at me. "Put a shirt on." She instructs, strolling out the room. "And drink your coffee, it's getting cold."

"Thanks, Sonny." I smile after her. She really is perfect.

...

_You may be wondering, why are Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe sharing the same apartment? Well, I'll tell you. After Sonny's mom moved back to Wisconsin, Sonny wanted to stay in LA to pursue an acting career. Having nowhere to go she asked me, her seemingly best guy-friend, if she could stay with me for a few days. But what I realised was that Sonny was best at repelling when she lived at my house. She practically lived there anyway with all the calling up I did; this just made it a little more permanent._

_So when Sonny started to get ready to go house-hunting with Tawni Hart, I proposed that she should stay here and we could be roomies with one rule; Sonny had to bring me her special breakfast every morning._

_..._

"Was breakfast to your satisfaction, Mr. Dylan Cooper?" Sonny asks cheekily, pulling on her coat.

I finish buttoning up my shirt and grin at her, "Not really, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Oi!" She protests, coming to stand in front of me. "Says the doofus with jam around his mouth." She wets her finger with a swipe of her tongue and rubs the jam of my face.

"Sonny!" I whine. I hate it when she does that.

"Don't be such a baby." She reprimands.

"Don't be such a Random." I retort back quickly.

"Random? Really, Chad? Really?"

I nod defiantly.

"Hate to break it to you but that show ended three years ago." Even though she's joking I can tell she's still a little wistful.

"Thank the Lord." I blurt out.

She sticks out her tongue and puts her keys, complete with a pink fluffy monster key ring, in her bag. "You nervous about this audition?" She asks.

I shrug. "Not really; I'm pretty good at first impressions."

"Wish that were true for me." Sonny inputs wistfully.

"Are you busy for lunch?" I ask, checking the time.

"No; need me to repel someone?" She asks as if it's the most normal thing to say in the world.

"Yeah, this chick I'm dating; Angela. She's getting a little bit clingy. She's been going on forums as 'Angela Dylan Cooper', so I'm a little freaked out."

Sonny giggles. "Angela Dylan Cooper? Wow, that's going a little far."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I think I'm gonna be busy till about one, but if you bring her here after your audition then I'm sure I can get rid of her for you."

"You're a star." I ruffle her hair, grab my wallet and shades and head out into the corridor.

"Goodbye, Penty." I say, patting the door.

Sonny laughs, closing the door behind her. "Can't you just call it Penthouse?"

"_Her_ name is Penty."

"Fine, Penty it is." Sonny laughs all the way down the corridor.

...

_And so I rushed my way through the audition (and still got it of course) so I could arrange a date with Angela. Of course, the main reason I'd asked her out was because she seemed like the stalker type. I liked the stalker type. When they were all clingy, Sonny would do anything to get rid of them. And if that meant making out with me, well I could just about live with that. _

_What? I'm a guy. _

_..._

I eat the pasta slowly while listening to Angela go on and on about Patrick Star. I'm not really sure what she's been going on about for the past forty minutes beforehand, but I do know that Sonny is half an hour late and I'm starting to worry I'll be stuck with this chick all day.

"So, _Chad_," I snap out of my reverie. "You live with Sonny, right?"

I nod, taking another mouthful.

"And you're just friends, right?" She interrogates again.

I grin; Sonny's name might be my meal ticket out of this. "Uh ... I guess." I look a little wistful, my amazing acting skills coming into practice.

"You guess?" She asks quickly. Wow, this girl is insecure.

I nod, acting shy.

She rests her chin coyly on her hand, twirls her hair around her finger, and smiles a tight smile. "Well then ... What does she mean to you?"

"Everything." I answer quickly.

She frowns. "I have guy friends and they don't mean everything to me."

I shrug, knowing that this will get to her.

"Are you in love with her?" she asks bluntly.

Once again I take another mouthful and ignore the question.

She stands up, pushing her chair out of the way. "Chad! Darn it! Are you in love with her or not?"

I swallow down the food and give a small shrug. "I don't know! What is love?"

She bangs her fist on the table and comes to stand in front of me. "Do you see her as a friend or more?"

"Chad? You home?" A voice comes from the doorway; I hear Sonny shut the door behind her and jostle her keys.

"Speak of the devil." Angela mutters under her breath.

"Sonny!" I happily greet, making sure my eyes lighten up at just the mention of her name.

Sonny pops her head around the corner and smiles. "Hey, Chad."

While Angela looks Sonny up and down, I mouth 'friends' to her.

"Hey, person who is not Chad." She giggles to herself and strolls into the room, her hand extended. "I'm Sonny."

Angela, with a little resistance, shakes back. "Angela."

"Aww, that's such a pretty name!" Sonny coos.

Angela relaxes a little, unable not to love Sonny already.

I'm out of my chair for the usual ritual as I come to stand beside Sonny. "Your names the prettiest one I've heard Sonny." I say sweetly, saying my line on queue.

Sonny giggles and playfully pushes me.

Angela, clearing her throat, steps in between the two of us, like these girl chicks usually do. "Why don't we finish the conversation we were just having, Chad?" she asks, seemingly cold again.

Sonny, pretending to look intrigued, smiles. "What conversation?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly, knowing that Angela will soon reveal that I 'love' Sonny.

"Is something going on?" Sonny asks innocently, her brows furrowed.

Angela, hand on hip, glares at me. "Are you or are you not in love with Sonny?"

"I...I don't know!"

Sonny fake-gasps. "You don't know if you love me...?" She frowns, asking tentatively. "Do ... Do you _love_ me, Chad?"

I shrug shyly. "I-I don't know, Sonny … I mean ... do you?" I ask Sonny in return, closing the space between us so Angela is frozen out.

Sonny looks down, batting her eyelashes. "I don't know either." She says hoarsely, almost as if she's saying it honestly.

"I think I know." I say quietly, rocking on my heels uncomfortably.

Angela, taking the bait, has a sudden change of heart and steps in between us. "How long have you two been friends?" she asks.

We frown, looking at each other. "Seven years." We answer simultaneously.

She turns to face me, putting her hands on both my shoulders. "How does Sonny make you feel? Whenever she's around."

Biting my lip, I answer honestly. "Nervous. And ... happy."

"Do you get jealous if you see her with someone else?"

I nod, not even lying.

"Do you want to be with her all the time?"

"Yes." I say hoarsely.

"Tell her, then." She encourages, moving out of the way and lightly pushing me towards Sonny.

"Sonny, I—" I trail off as if I can't say it. "I—" I growl in frustration. "Sonny I..."

"I love you, too." Sonny, as she usually does, runs at me, wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me.

I spin her around a little and wait until I can hear the door shut before dropping her back down on her purple high heels.

"Where were you?" I ask agitatedly.

Sonny, looking a little surprised, shrugs. "Just out." She goes and gets a bottle of water from the side, unscrews it and takes a sip.

"With a guy?" I ask quickly.

Sonny laughs, pushing my side. "Shut up. Actually I went with Selena and Tawni. Haven't caught up in ages!"

I chuckle, immediately relieved. "Thanks for getting me out of that."

"You're welcome." She puts the water back on the side and throws off her shoes, then tromps off to the living room and falls back onto the sofa.

I follow her inside and laugh as she rubs her feet, wincing.

"My feet are so sore." She whines, rubbing them through her tights.

I sit down next to her and pull her feet onto my lap.

She raises an eyebrow, but does as I instruct with my hand gestures and swivels round so she can lie down.

She sighs contently as I rub her feet and grins. "This is a first."

I rub the sole a little and smile. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is full of surprises."

Sonny is silent and contemplative for a while, but she soon breaks the silence. "Where do you think we'll be in ten years?" Sonny asks dreamily, closing her eyes.

"We as in _us_ ... or we as in where will _you_ be and where will _I_ be?"

Sonny opens her eyes and giggles. "Fine, where do you think you'll be?"

"Maybe I'll finally get that dream mansion," I muse. "But I suppose there's no point if you're just living by yourself, is there?"

Sonny starts, her eyes widening. "Are you saying you ... want to settle down?"

Rubbing the ticklish spot on the side of her foot, I chuckle. "Don't sound so surprised."

She squirms a little to try to get me to stop tickling her. "It's not that. I just ... I thought girls were just ... _chicks_ to you. I never thought you'd want to get married."

"Of course I do ... some day. I'd love a little boy and two twin girls." I tell her decisively.

Sonny smiles tenderly. "Me too. But the boy has to be the oldest so he protects the girls."

"Oh, of course!" I agree, nudging her with my free arm.

Sonny stretches and pulls her feet from my hand, twists around, and places her head where her feet were, on my lap. She shuffles around until she's looking up at me. "That was very nice." She murmurs.

I smirk. "Well, I'm talented at everything. You know that."

"How about I give _you_ a massage later?" Sonny asks out of the blue. I raise an eyebrow and she blushes. "I mean ... if you want to and if that wouldn't be awkward or ... uh... whatever!"

"How about you save those massages for when I really need them, when Chaddy junior and the twins start playing me up." I tease with a twinkle in my eyes.

Sonny throws her head back and laughs. "You are so on!"

I chuckle too. "So what shall we call the twins?"

Sonny frowns in thought. "Uh ... the first one should be called ..."

"Do I get to name any of our girls?" I ask teasingly.

Sonny wrinkles her nose and shakes her head in my lap. "Nope, you get to choose their middles names. And you are _not_ naming our first boy Chad."

"What if I decide I want all the girls' middle names to be Dylan?" I smirk, knowing that will bug her.

She laughs. "Well, I'll call all of our children Zac then."

I glare at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Sonny sits up and pushes my shoulder lightly. "Calm down, this is never _really_ going to happen is it?"

Ouch. Why did that hurt? "I guess not..."

Sonny smiles, it looks to me a little wistful, but that could just be my wishful thinking. She walks over to her closet, gets out some new, not-so-high shoes and puts them on.

"Going out again?" I ask from my place on the sofa.

Sonny grabs her handbag from the side and straightens up. "Gotta get out there and make those three kids happen." She teases, grabbing her keys and walking to the door.

I feel a little stab in my guy at the thought of her making those three kids with someone else. "Will you be home for dinner?"

She flashes a brief smile. "Yes, pizza, please, Chef Cooper." Then she opens the door and swings it closed behind her.

...

_Of course I wasn't going to make the pizza. I'd got Harriet for that. However, the more Sonny and I were joking about having little kids, the more I could see myself becoming a father. Of course I didn't know who I'd want kids with; I hadn't come to the realisation then that Sonny was the one for me. But for some strange unknown reason, I could feel myself craving a ... family. _

_A family was something I'd seldom had when growing up. That probably made me the way I was. Being an only child was lonely, and especially since my parents spent most of their times abroad without me. Going out with multiple girls was a defense mechanism of sorts. _

_But maybe a defense mechanism wasn't what I needed. Maybe what I needed was staring me in the face the whole time._

_..._

**AN: So I am back! Back with a bang? I don't know :S Maybe you could tell me xD Hehe, so I was really worried about posting this thing. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but my forum friends forced me :P Haha anyway, talking of forums. Guess who I get to talk to? DANCINGRAINDROPS! SHE DEDICATED A FIC TO ME! :O She's my fave author AND so nice! If you wanna join the infamous forum :P Lol! Then http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/topic/75650/27382407/23/#27583196 (take out spaces) Follow that link and press "reply" to a post! If you need help, PM me! :) The more the merrier as I say ;D Hope you liked. I'm thinking 3/4 chapters :) The 2nd one is already done :D Yay organized me :P **

**Review if you like pie! (That means everyone) Who could not like pie? Mmm, I like chicken and mushroom! IF you don't like pie, you should get help! Or maybe I should..? Hehe! **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	2. The Girlfriend Repeller Part 2

**AN: Hey guys, this'll be quick because my Mom's cancelling the internet so I wanted to get this up before I left for a week. This is once again dedicated to Emma for her birthday and my beta Maddy :) We made up :P bahaha! She wrote me this LOVELY fic called 'Meddling Mayhem' which was SO sweet :) Anyway, hope you like this! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**THE GIRLFRIEND REPELLER**

**-The Girlfriend Repeller Part 2-**

...

_After my little realisation I was determined to get Sonny to teach me how to get a real girlfriend. But as soon as I started dating a new girl . . . Daisy. All I could do was find fault with her. So it wasn't long (three days, to be precise) before I was asking Sonny to repel her for me. _

_..._

"Sonny, I need you to come out with me today," I tell her, pulling on my shirt.

Sonny nods, looking up from her toast. "What's she called?"

"Daisy. She's getting a bit clingy with me at work."

"Sure thing, mind if I repel her tomorrow? I'm pretty busy today," Sonny asks, taking another bite.

"Thanks, Sonny. What would I do without you?"

Sonny laughs. "Get a girlfriend?"

I fake-shiver and she laughs, pacing to her room to get changed.

"Don't take too long; Harriet's here in two hours," I tease.

Sonny pouts, sticking her tongue out.

I bring the empty tray to the sink and dump it in there. Buttoning up my shirt I grab my tie and begin to thread it through the collar.

"Morning, Grumpy," I greet her when she comes in, still pouting.

"Ha-ha" is her witty reply. "I'll get Harriet to clean the dishes for today, don't wanna ruin your vibe for your audition, do we?"

Sonny grabs her brush from the side and brushes through her black-dyed locks.

"So what are you up to today, Miss Monroe?" I ask her, shrugging on my jacket.

Sonny smoothes down her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, I have a date. How do I look?" She twirls in her adorable purple sundress, her black stilettos clacking against the wooden floor.

"Beautiful." I smirk.

Sonny pouts, looking wistful. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I finally get to be your Boyfriend Repeller, don't I, Monroe?" This is going to be AMAZING! I can finally show her my 'acting' skills as well.

Sonny frowns. "Uh, no. If I wanted a one-night-stand, then I'd tell the poor boy."

"B-But I thought—"

Sonny reaches for her necklace from the side and hands it to me. "Help me?"

I ignore the stabbing feeling in my gut and take the thin necklace from her fingers. I step behind her and brush her hair away from her neck with the tip of my fingers. She shudders. I have the strangest urge to press a kiss to the nape of her neck. Once the fastening is done I step away, away from temptation.

"So where's this idiot taking you?" I ask as casually as possibly, fixing my hair in the mirror.

Sonny chuckles. "We're going for a walk in the park, but I'm not telling you where or you'll only crash my date . . . _again._"

What? I would sooo not crash her date. I've only ever crashed a few of her dates, like seven out of eight times. What's so wrong with that? "Psh, I don't crash your dates . . ."

Sonny grins cheekily. "Sure . . ."

I ruffle her hair. "Shut up!"

"Chad! I just brushed it!" Sonny whines, smoothing it down again.

"Well, seeing as your hair is all messy, you'd better not go-"

"Nice try, Cooper, but I've been single for _way_ too long to fall for that one." Sonny shrugs and starts to put in her diamond studs.

"So does this guy have a name?" I ask her as casually as possible.

"Benji. His name's Benji." Sonny smiles and smoothes down the rest of her dress.

She really is beautiful. "And you met him, where?" I interrogate.

"Tawni's party last week, remember? You got drunk and made a pass at me, I told you that you didn't want this because you weren't sober. Then you slept with that blonde girl instead."

I smirk, knowing I didn't sleep with her. "She was _hot_."

Sonny sighs. "Wasn't she just? Now I really need to go."

...

_And with that Sonny Monroe left the Apartment, I forced myself to go to the audition, even though I was most likely not to get it seeing as I spent the whole time thinking about Sonny. Was she having a good time? Did she like this guy more than me? I wonder if he got her roses . . . The questions went on and on._

_That's probably why I was waiting with baited breath for when a certain Sonny Monroe came home._

_..._

*SLAM*

As soon as I hear the shutting of the door I am out of my chair faster than lightning.

"Sonny!" I greet, pulling her into a hug.

Sonny laughs, patting my back and pulling away to take off her coat. She shrugs it off and I take it from her, pushing open her door and tossing it on her bed.

"These shoes are killing me!" Sonny leans on the bench and takes the black stilettos off, giving a whimper as she does.

I chuckle. "Then why did you buy them?"

Sonny pouts defensively. "I didn't expect the date to be so long!"

"Oh, so it was long and boring then?" I ask hopefully. Sonny trudges over to our sofa, plops herself down and puts her feet up on the arm of the chair.

"Nope . . . he was perfectly charming and fun." Sonny tells me, snuggling into the arm.

My heart sinks. "Oh? So where did this punk take you?"

Sonny slaps a hand to her forehead. "Chad, I really appreciate the whole protecting me thing . . . I really do! But seriously, just leave it. Do I ever question you about the girls you date?"

"No but I-"

"Exactly! Now just drop it!" instructs an exhausted Sonny.

"But it's only because I care—"

"Ugh! That's _it_! I don't WANT you to care! Can't you just stay _out_ of my private life?"

Anger wells up inside of me. "Fine! You don't want me to care? I won't." I grab my coat and car keys from the side and head towards the door.

Sonny sighs and grabs my arm. "Chad, wait—"

I shrug her off and charge out the door, teeth gritted, I slam the door behind me.

I head down the corridor like lightning and can vaguely hear Sonny opening the door back up and begging me to come back.

I don't listen to her.

I leave the building and do what I always do when I argue with Sonny.

I find a girl.

Any girl.

And try to make myself feel better.

...

_And so I spent the next few hours in a random club in Hollywood. I picked up a random girl called Zahra, made out with her and took her back to my apartment. Knowing that Sonny could hear me as I loudly made my entrance with the giggling girl beside me. _

_The fact that Sonny could hear me, the fact I knew jealousy would be eating her up like it was with me gave me a weird taste of satisfaction. _

_..._

I stretch and give a loud yawn when I wake up the next morning.

"Morning," someone says wittily from beside me.

I toss a glance over my bare shoulder to see a scantily-clad girl that _isn't_ Sonny. "Hi," I greet weakly.

"Last night was fun," she notes awkwardly.

I cough awkwardly. "Did we do anything?"

She giggles. "No, you passed out before we made it over the threshold."

I sigh in relief, looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you, God."

"You're religious?" she asks curiously.

I shrug. "Didn't used to be. The girl I live with, Sonny, she sorta converted me."

The girl laughs, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

I turn to her slightly, knowing that Sonny won't want to repel the girl I 'slept' with to spite her. "I'm sorry, Stacy—"

"Zahra." She chuckles.

"_Zahra_. But you do understand that this was a one-time thing, right?"

Zahra, looking a little bit taken aback, nods. She slides out of my bed and starts putting on her shoes. "I guess I'll be going then."

Crap. Normally Sonny makes the girls leave. This is horrible.

"How 'bout I make you some breakfast first?" I offer. "Can't leave on an empty stomach."

Zahra grins and nods and I slip on a shirt and follow her out of my bedroom.

Sitting on the table is a tray, a red tray with some syrup and a plate full of pancakes. I trudge over to it and look at the little note left next to it.

_Hope she was worth it. Sonny. _

Zahra looks over my shoulder and reads the note too. "Are you dating her?" she asks.

"No," I say instantly.

"But you want to be," she insists.

I don't say anything, I go over to the cabinet, grabs another plate and share out the pancakes evenly.

Zahra sits at the table, tapping her fingers against the glass. "Chad?"

"Yes?" I ask, taking a bite of pancake.

"Do you love her?"

I splutter out my pancake, coughing. "W-What?"

She giggles, pouring a bit of syrup on her pancake. "Come on, give me some hope. There has to be some romantic guys left in the world."

"We're just friends. Sorry to disappoint."

"But you—"

I sigh. "I'm sorry, but this isn't any of your business."

She nods in understanding. "I respect that. But I really think you _do . . . _and I'm not saying that you do but . . . you should tell her before it's too late."

...

_I agree now, I should have told her. Unfortunately I didn't know that I loved her then. But even when I did know it, telling Sonny I was in love with her was a lot easier said than done. Especially when the girl you're in love with knows what a big jerkface you are. _

_I couldn't and wouldn't tell her that I loved her, however finding her to make things better between us was a lot easier. _

_..._

"Sonny!"

Sonny jumped up from her dressing table chair, spinning around to see me. "Chad. What are you doing here?"

I ran an awkward hand through my hair. "Well . . ."

"Well what?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I . . ."

"Chad, I have to get ready for work. Make it quick."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. "I . . . I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"For?" Sonny asks, shrugging and turning around to fix her hair.

"For being a jerk. I just . . . I just didn't know me caring annoyed you so much."

Sonny softens a little, turning back to me and pushing her dressing room chair out of the way. "I love that you care, really I do. But it's just . . . it's hard to . . . What I'm trying to say is," She put a hand to my jaw and stroked soothingly. "It's hard for me to be in a relationship with the way things . . . are."

I freeze. "What are you saying?"

Sonny sighs, probably hoping I'd have understood straight away. "We're being childish, don't you see? The whole world constantly spreads rumours about us, even my friends think _something_ is going on. How am I ever supposed to settle down if everyone thinks I'm secretly with you?"

"No, they don't!" I protest. She looks sternly at me and I cave. "Fine, most people do. But not _everyone_. How else would I get dates?"

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Well, it's not for your intelligence, is it?"

I chuckle and poke her in the side. "Come on, let's blow this joint." I grab her hand and try to pull her out of the trailer but she stops.

"Chad, I'm at work," she insists, sighing.

I smirk, not letting go of her hand. "Come on, me and you, we can go get some Ben and Jerry's."

Sonny pulls her hand away and takes a step back. "Chad! This is what I'm talking about! Don't you see? I can't just get up and leave because you have a craving for ice cream."

Hand on hip, she looks more earnest then I've ever seen her. "What's wrong with you? You always sneak off with me for ice cream. Come on, I'm paying." I once again try to grab her hand but she pulls away.

"No! Look, what I'm trying to say is . . . we're extremely _immature_."

I guffaw. "Immature, psh! Me? Huh. I've never been so insulted in my life. Well except for that one time when—"

"Chad, that's not the point and you know it. This whole . . . _thing_. This thing we do, where you lead on some poor girl and I get rid of her for you. Do you know how _immature_ that is?"

I never really thought of it like that. I remain silent and let her continue.

"We're older now, Chad. We should have grown up, I should be married by now with one on the way!" she whines, feeling an invisible baby bump and trying to keep her smile hidden. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I nod earnestly, coming to stand next to her, I rub an invisible semi-circle over her stomach. "You're saying you want us to have a baby."

Sonny, trying not to laugh, sighs. "Chad! Stop teasing. Will you just listen to me, Cooper?"

"_Dylan _Cooper."

"_Chad_," she says sternly.

"Fine, fine, I'm listening." I put up both hands to signal surrender.

"I'm just ... I'm _sick_ of everyone assuming I'm some sort of a . . . _whore_, because I'm with you! It's fine for you, the kind of girls you go after don't give two hoots whether you're with me or not. But I'm constantly interrogated by my friends, my family, the media, fans, literally anyone who's ever heard of us and I'm getting tired of it."

"W-What are you saying?" I ask, half not wanting to know the answer.

"_Us_! It's not working, don't you see? It's _dysfunctional_ and wrong and we're bad for each other!" Her voice gets a little higher and I start.

"You're good for me," I protest.

"You _think_ I'm good for you," she admonishes. "The truth is, I'm the one who's made you such a jerk! If you could have broken up with those girls yourself and took a little responsibility then maybe you wouldn't be the way you are now!"

"What do you mean, the _way I am now_?" I ask a little darkly.

Sonny, not being used to my tone, cowers back a little. "I-I . . ."

"Yes?" I press, taking a quick step towards her, my gaze fierce.

Taking the challenge she sees from my glare she straightens. "You treat women like objects. You use them, hurt them, then expect other people to clean up the mess for you. It's disgusting and horrible towards women." She pokes me in the chest with a jab.

"I'm not horrible to_ every _woman." I defend myself.

She guffaws. "Chad, me and your mother don't count."

"You're calling me out on this _now,_ Sonny? After _seven_ years! You have a nerve! It's my life and I'll do what I want!"

Sonny laughs bitterly. "GOOD! Do what you want! But leave me out of it. From now on . . . I want _nothing_ to do with your little girlfriends OR YOU!" she yells, anger taking over her face.

"Y-You don't want to be friends with me?" I ask hoarsely.

Sonny softens a little. "It's just . . . it's just I'm sick of everyone . . . calling me names," she starts sobbing a little, her eyes already going puffy.

"I thought you didn't care what other people thought. That's what we agreed. Not to care!"

Sonny shrugs, her eyes wet with tears. "I can't just tell myself _not_ to care." She insists, her voice broken.

"I care about you . . . a lot," I say quietly. "I don't want you to leave me . . . I always end up alone."

Sonny sidles over to me and cuddles up to my side. "Chad . . . I know that . . . I know what your parents did was wrong but . . . we both need to grow up. Maybe some time apart would be good for us."

I can't help but feel horrified. I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, the first thing I can think of to make her stay. "I want to change Sonny. I want . . . I want what we were talking about the other day, kids and a wife and . . . I don't know I just . . . I'm ready, Sonny. Help me get a girlfriend." I can't believe I just said that, but I know I'm willing to do anything to stop her from leaving.

Sonny pulls away, eyebrow arched and looking at me in shock. "Do you really mean that?"

I nod obediently.

"And yet you still want me to repel Daisy?" she asks, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I just . . . don't think Daisy is the right girl for me, you have to understand that."

Sonny tilts her head in understanding. "Fine, but you let her down gently. Then we'll try and find you your dream girl, huh?" She grins excitedly.

"Can't you just by my girlfriend repeller one last—"

Sonny growls. "Chad!" she snaps.

"Fine," I grumble, pulling out my phone and searching for Daisy's number.

Sonny, unable to help herself, leans over my phone and looks down in horror. "You're going to dump her by text?" she asks incredulously.

"Yup."

Sonny rolls her eyes, sits herself down and grabs her make-up bag. "Don't care, don't care, don't care, Sonny, don't care." She mumbles to herself.

I quickly text Daisy, dump her because 'it's not you, it's me' and slip the phone back into my pocket. "Done! Now, how do we get my dream girl?"

Sonny's scorn from my dumping approach turns into a big grin and she drops her make-up brush and jumps up. "This is _so_ exciting! We'll start tonight. I have a few friends I could set you up with, we'll start talking about your type later tonight."

"My type?" I ask, unable to help myself from chuckling.

"Yes! Personality, looks, that kind of thing," she explains, her face lighting up with a big smile.

"Well, as long as they're good-looking, I don't really have one."

Sonny rolls her eyes. "That's not your type, Chad, it's your hormones. We need to find a girl who's . . . special."

"Good luck," I tease.

Sonny giggles. "Well, just leave Super Sonny to it, and I'll see what I can do."

"Super Sonny?" I chuckle. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

Sonny sticks out her tongue at me. "Well you'll be the super hero, Chubby Chad, if you keep trying take me out for Ben and Jerry's!"

"All I heard from that was 'You'll be the super hero, Chad, if you keep trying to take me out."

"Smooth." She chuckles. "But a little too cheesy even for you."

"Talking of cheesy, care to dish about your date with Dennis?"

Sonny giggles, apparently feeling better as she finishes running through her fingers through her hair. "His name is Benji. And very nice. He was the perfect gentleman."

"So, I take it my services aren't needed?" I tease, putting a quick arm around her.

Sonny puts both her arms around my waist and smiles into my chest. "Nope. He asked me out again for tomorrow. We're going out for coffee."

"Coffee for a second date? What a loser."

Sonny squeezes me a little harder so I wince. "Would you like to meet him soon?"

My eyes widen as I look down to her. "You really want me to?"

Sonny doesn't look up at me and snuggles into my chest. "You can tell me if you approve or not."

I rub her back a little and resist the urge to squeeze her. "And if I don't approve?"

"Then I'll get you a _really_ horrible girlfriend."

I laugh loudly. "He better be . . . the coolest dude I've ever met then."

Sonny smiles reassuringly. "He's the second coolest guy I know."

I'm the third coolest guy she knows? "Oh."

Sonny giggles, punching my shoulder. "_You're_ the first!"

I laugh, mostly in relief and pull her back into a quick hug. "You're the coolest _chick_ I know."

"Chad?"

I smell her lovely sweet-scented hair. "Yeah?" I ask dreamily.

"Don't call me a chick." She pokes me in the side.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Meet you at Penty?" I ask, pulling away from the hug and playing with the snow globe I'd got her from abroad.

"Penthouse," Sonny says teasingly.

"For the last time Sonny, her name is Penty!"

Sonny chortles, sits back down in her dressing room chair and twists so she's looking at me. "Just meet me at home."

I give a small smile. "Good, meet you then."

"Chad?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

I start, my eyes immediately flitting open. "CRAP!"

And with that I run out of the trailer to a hysterical Sonny laughing at me.

...

_Little did I know, my dream girl was right in front of me. How does anyone really know what their type is? Every person on this earth is different. So how can you categorize a person into a certain 'type'. I thought I had a type back then. But now I know that there's no such thing as types. _

_But there is such a thing as a soul mate. _

_..._

**AN: Hehe, I love writing this. The next one will be called "The Girlfriend Attracter" haha! I'm thinking 5 chapters now, just cuz I love my Emma so much! Even thought she betrayed me by supporting Germany :( hehe! Anyway, I'll miss ALL my forum friends :(:( Love you all! :) Keep writing guys and I'll be back next Monday! :) **

**Review please? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
